vivianvideofandomcom-20200213-history
April
2011 *6th - This wiki reaches 300 articles. The 300th page was Brandon Vivian. *7th - Two videos are released on YouTube, both having to deal with the battle music from the 1991 video game King's Bounty. Links: Video 1 Video 2. *9th - The song Dark Train is created. *10th - Island Explorer goes on hiatus once again. *19th - 60 Second Comics 109 is released. *20th - Brandcraft 6.0 is released. 60 Second Comics 110 is released. *29th - The domain name vivianvideo.com is registered. 2010 *1st - Let's Play Chainsaw: Mad World Part 4 is released. 60 Second Comics 58 and 59 are released. *3rd - 60 Second Comics reaches 60 episodes. *4th - 60 Second Comics 61 is released. *5th - Work begins on Tominic. 60 Second Comics 62 is released. *6th - Tominic goes on hiatus. *8th - 60 Second Comics 63 is released. *9th - The song Relax Tech 1 is created. 60 Second Comics 64 is released. *10th - Gameplay parts of Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 14 are filmed. *11th - Gameplay parts of Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 16 are filmed. *13th - 60 Second Comics 65 is released. *15th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 13 released, and a notecard comic of Loco Inc is created. *16th - 60 Second Comics 66 is released. *18th - 60 Second Comics 67 is released. *19th - 60 Second Comics 68 is released. *20th - 60 Second Comics 69 is released. *23rd - 60 Second Comics 70 is released. *25th - 60 Second Comics 71 and 72 are released. *26th - 60 Second Comics 73 is released. *29th - 60 Second Comics 74 is released. 2009 *11th - The song Progsmore is created. *14th - Work on the game Gambling With Science begins, and the song Gambling With Science is created. *16th - The song Quicktunes is created. *18th - The song Journey 1 is created. *19th - Journey Into the Mines version 1.6 is finished, and the song Digitropical, which would later appear on the Subfloral album, is created. *20th - The song Sadness 3 is created. *21st - The songs Gggg, Thissers, and Dabatoo are created. *22nd - The song Voltage Danger is created. *24th - The song Another Prog is created. *25th - The song Nice 1 is created. *26th - The song Journey Into the Mines, which would later appear on the Subfloral album, is created. *27th - The song N 1 is created. 2008 *7th - The song Haunted 1 is created. *12th - The song Actionish 1 is created. *13th - The song Awesome 5 is created. *19th - Haunted 2 is created and released on YouTube, the first original song by Brandon Vivian to be there. *25th - Work begins on Potatoes, but then goes on hiatus. The songs Castle Action and Cool 3 are created. *27th - There is a SheezyArt update. 2007 *3rd - Adventure of Mario 1-10 are uploaded to Classic Winjab Classics, and a MadTwister Trading Card of Shock Absorber is created. *4th - Adventure of Mario 11-14 are uploaded to Classic Winjab Classics. The song Neat 6 is created. *5th - Adenture of Mario 15, Freaking Crazy 1 and 2, and Earthbound Type Comic 1 are uploaded to Classic Winjab Classics. *13th - Earthbound Type Comic 2 is uploaded to Classic Winjab Classics. *17th - Earthbound Type Comic 3 is uploaded to Classic Winjab Classics. *18th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! 1 and 2 are released, and a MadTwister Trading Card of Aunt Sluggia is created. *20th - Zeldos 1 is uploaded to Classic Winjab Classics. *24th - A MadTwister Trading Card of Fellow Camper is created. *30th - The songs Civilzation Goochey Theme, Medieval 1, Modern 1, Future 1, Ancient 1, Industrial 1, and Trashed 1 are created. 2006 *2nd - Zeldos 5 is created. *4th - Adventurous Script Adventure 1-4 are created. *5th - Adventurous Script Adventure 5-8 are created. *10th - Modern Goochies: Series 2 episodes 1-3 are created. *11th - Modern Goochies: Series 2 episode 4 is created. *17th - Evil Mario 3 is created. *18th - Remy Comic 1 is created. *19th - A notecard comic of Loco Inc is created. 1991 *23rd - William Smith is born. Category:Months